Seven Devils
by Nina59210
Summary: Traduc-OS de reddiablo. L'amour était censé être la seule chose à apprivoiser un vampire mais au lieu de ça, il a réveillé le démon qui sommeillé à l'intérieur de Kol.


**Note : Vampire Diaries appartient à Julie Plec, d'autres scénariste et la CW.**

**Ce One-Shot à était écrit pas reddiablo qui à donner son accord pour que **

**je la traduise. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas changer le texte original.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Seven Devils

A la fin du plan, les vampires étaient censés ne plus exister et tout le monde étaient censés avoir une fin heureuse. Pourquoi dans la vie les meilleurs plans tombent toujours à l'eau ? L'amour était supposé être la seul chose qui puisse apprivoiser un vampire mais à la place, a réveiller le démon qui sommeiller à l'intérieur de Kol. '' Peut-être que Bonnie jouait tellement bien le jeu que Kol a eu beaucoup plus qu'un simple coup de cœur pour elle '' se disait le groupe avant que la catastrophe n'arrive. La jeune fille dont il avait tant entendu parler l'obsédait au point où il avait planifier la mort de celle-ci. Son obsession l'empêcher tellement de dormir que Kol l'a traqué inlassablement, passant beaucoup de nuit blanche après elle. Kol découvre le plan du groupe un mois plus tôt et leur donne un avant goût de ce qu'ils leurs attend.

Kol a tout de suite remarquer les indices laisser par son frère à propos de l'art de la subtilité'. Bonnie regardait avec horreur ses amis tombaient un par un comme des mouches. Damon qui se suicide à la lumière du soleil, Jérémy qui a un 'accident' au base-ball, Stefan qui se fait planter un pieu dans le cœur par un hybride, Caroline qui est retrouver dans une mare de veine de vénus, vidée de son sang et enfin, il ne rester plus qu'Elena et Bonnie. Le duo espéraient que Matt soit parti très loin et surtout qu'il ne tombent pas sur Klaus. Toutes les réponses furent dévoilé à la date d''anniversaire du premier 'rendez-vous' entre Kol et Bonnie. L'originel n'a jamais quitté des yeux son amour, même lorsqu'il essayait de trouver la prochaine étape du plan de Klaus.

'' Bonnie, sors, j'ai trouvé une solution à notre problème ! '' cria Kol à la maison des Bennett. Il avait un malin plaisir à joué avec sa victime pendant des mois. Matt était celui à qui il s'était confier sur son amour pour sa fourbe sorcière. Impossible d'échapper à sa prison. Matt a souvent maudit le jour où Stefan et même Elena ont débarquer dans sa vie. L'athlète maintenant décharné était heureux de voir le monde extérieur pour la première fois depuis des mois. La lumière du soleil brûla ses yeux lorsqu'il quitta la cellule. L'air frais semblait tellement enivrante par rapport au musc moisi de sa nouvelle maison. Matt ne senti rien lorsqu'il fut traîner hors de la voiture. Il vient de lui faire prendre

conscience de tout ce qu'il lui a fit prendre comme garanti. Bonnie a manqué de voir son pion révéler ses cartes comme Kol a tiré Matt en lambeaux de sa voiture. Elle cria en état de choque ce qui fit venir Elena à la porte.

'' Je t'aimais encore tu jouée Brutus à mon César '' grogna Kol. Il tordu le bras de Matt pour qu'il hurla de douleur assez fort pour réveiller les voisins. '' Était-ce si difficile d'être ma Juliette ? Était-il ! ''

'' Arrête ça . Je t'ai aimé '' dit Bonnie en lui tendant la main comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois.

Ses doigts agita pour la poignée de l'originel dérangé. Des larmes lui monta dans les yeux comme Kol la regarda avec des yeux vides. La jeune fille espérait qu'il se souvienne des bons moment qu'ils avaient passer ensemble. '' C'est notre anniversaire, rappel toi. Nous avions fait une promenade en calèche. Tu n'as pas à faire ça '' plaida-t-elle.

L'attitude de Kol changea comme il lâcha Matt qui s'écroula sur le sol. '' Je me souviens, comment tu était belle sous le clair de lune. J'avais tellement hâte de te voir dans la robe que je t'avais acheté ''

avoua Kol. Ses yeux pétillant au souvenir, mais son corps montra ses réelle intentions. Il leva son pied pour appuyer sur Matt qui était vulnérable.

'' Je me souviens comment la lune était belle lorsque tu parlée de la façon dont ta 'séduction' de moi se passait.

Je me souviens de la façon dont tu parlé de moi dans la maison d'Elena, que tu était prête à couché avec moi si cela signifiait ma mort. Pas étonnant que tu était si nerveuse cette nuit là '' dit-il sarcastiquement. Il remonta la victime gémissant sur le sol. Il lança un sourire qui hanterait les deux filles pour le reste de leur vie.

'' Il y a certaines choses qui ne peuvent être résolus par ton simple contact, _ma douce. _''

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux comme il arracha le cœur de Matt. Bonnie a fait de son mieux pour utiliser ses pouvoir pour le tuer, mais elle était déjà collé à lui. Il la tint avec le cœur en face d'elle la distraire de tout. L'horreur a fait le déplacement du monde au ralenti comme elle entendit les battements de cœur pendant quelques instants. Elle haleta et sauta à essayer de s'éloigner de la vue.

'' Regarde le cœur ! Ne détourne pas le regard ! Tu voulait détruire le mien ! Tu voulait voir ton amant, ton fiancé mort. Mon cœur est aussi important que celui de Matt ou tout autre fou. '' cracha Kol comme il sentait ses cheveux. '' Tu voulait sauver ta bien-aimé amie, non ? '' Toutes les fois qu'il n'avait jamais eu lieu défilé devant ses yeux alimentant sa colère et de sombres desseins.

De chaudes larmes tombèrent sur son visage comme elle le regardait écraser le cœur de son meilleur ami. Elle essaya de rester calme comme il l'insultait, tout ce qu'il offrait, au point où elle en est, elle prendrait. ' Que pourrait-il me faire ' se dit-elle. '' Oui, ce que tu veux '' accepta-t-elle en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

Kol poussa son sang dans sa gorge, réticents. Il la serra alors qu'elle tentait de résister au liquide. Elle avala tout comme elle regardait la douleur frappé Elena. Les cris d'Elena qui appelé à l'aide et la miséricorde étaient aussi efficace que le bourdonnement des mouches.

'' Maintenant tu vas te transformer et être à moi. Cette fois, le jeu est terminé. '' avec cette déclaration, il rompit le cou de Bonnie. Il traîna le cadavre dans sa voiture, détruisant tout ce que la vie d'Elena était autrefois. Klaus assis dans la voiture de son frère caressa les cheveux de son obsession (note : l'obsession de Kol). '' Elle m'aimera, je le sais qu'elle le fera et alors nous seront heureux pour l'éternité '' annonça Kol à son frère. Klaus ria doucement à son frère avant de hocher la tête. Parfois, il souhaitait pouvoir remercier le groupe de Mystic Falls pour avoir rendu sa vie plus facile. Rien qu'une famille unie comme un ennemi commun. Maintenant, il ne serait plus jamais seule, aussi longtemps que son dérangé de frère aurait son jouet.

Bonnie était assise dans une froide tour dans un pays inconnu pleurant comme elle le faisait chaque matin. La punition de Kol pour sa trahison était de la faire attendre, attendre seul, sans aucune autre compagnie que lui. Attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la douleur qu'il ressentait, Klaus l'avait un jour mis en garde contre la colère de Kol dans les premiers jours de sa transition. Les années s'écoulèrent

loin d'elle et n'a donc le combat. Elle était de plus en plus tentée par ses offres. Il lui disait des nouvelles chaque matin, ne lui permettant pas encore la possibilité de lire.

'' Bonnie, Elena s'est marié '' a-t-il fait remarquer en jetant des photos dans sa cellule magique. Il a fait en sorte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'échapper peu importe combien de fois elle essayait. '' En valait-elle la peine ? En valait-elle le chagrin de ton amant ? '' demanda le vampire plein de vengeance.

'' Parfois, je me demande si tu ne m'a jamais aimé, mais je sais que j'en ai vu un aperçu. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je ne suis pas fou. '' a-t-il dit venimeusement. L'illusion de l'amour est ce qui la maintenait en vie et pourtant, c'est ce qui à causé la mort de ses amis. Bonnie se retourna seulement avec colère vers son fiancé et se dirigea vers la barrière. Elle toucha la porte qui la brûla. '' Quand vas-tu me pardonné ? '' elle demanda d'une voix blessé.

'' Quand tu réalisera que je serais ton futur pour l'éternité et que tu m'aimera comme je t'aime. '' répondit-il naturellement avec douceur tout en s'éloignant. Bonnie se posa contre le mur, priant pour qu'elle devienne folle alors au moins, elle pourrait vraiment sourire.

_They can keep me high_

_'Til I tear the walls_

_'Til I save your heart_

_And to take your soul_

_What have we done?_

_Can it be undone?_

_In the evil's heart_

_In the evil's soul_

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé si des fautes d'orthographes ou de frappes peuvent etre trouvé.**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
